The Bar In-between
by FictionalJovial
Summary: Behold as denizens of fact and fiction (mostly fiction) celebrate big and complicated events whilst crude celestial coelacanths calmly congregate copiously and cautiously.


**At the crossroads of eternal time and endless space lies of all things, a bar. This bar is a meeting place from all manner of people from various realities. The bar is run and owned by two such beings, The Anti-Spiral of the Anti-Spiral Universe, and the ghost of John Denver. Random as fuck, I know. It was relatively quiet inside the bar, same as outside the bar. Darkness lay outside as well, everywhere you looked, save for the very front of the bar. In front of the bar, stretching nearly half a mile, shone the majestic aurora rift. Think aurora borealis, except on the ground, rising fifty-six feet into the air. All the patrons to the bar come through the rift, and leave through the rift back into their own worlds. The very nature of this bar is subject to random and fantastic situations on the daily, and not everyone who comes through is always inclined to behave their very bestest. "Its a nice day today.", said the ethereal form of the long dead singer as he finished drying the last shot glass. There was a fully functional and state-of-the-art dishwasher in the kitchen, but John enjoyed actually holding something. Maintaining a solid, yet fiery white form took a long time to achieve, and he enjoyed every minute of it. It helped him feel alive. **  
><strong>Then the door-bell rang, which is where we'll start off this little diddy if that's okay with you.<strong>  
><strong>Anti turned around to address their newest customer. "Welcome to the-oh no." Anti did not like what he one little bit. His very nature despised everything that "Well, well, well…" said John Denver, getting out from behind the bar to greet his old friend, a small bi-pedal frog.<strong>

**"No."**

**"IT'S TIME TO GET MY DRINK ON! YAAAAYYY!"**

**"No!"**

**"Oh hey there, Kermit. You know what time of year it is?" "Sure do! The fuck you think I'm here for, bitch?!", the green frog said with glee, opening the case he had brought with him, whipping out a banjo.**  
><strong>"NOOO!"<strong>  
><strong>The two of them set upon the far side of the bar, settled comfortably at one of the many intricately designed tables. Denver and Kermit had been playing for a while now, nothing but holiday songs. "Have yourself... a merry little Christmas..." "let the yuletide, gay." Anti stood behind the bar, motionless. He was ignoring them as best he could. "I said Scotch on the Rocks, you god damn son of a bitch!" Kermit shouted, pounding his tiny fists on the bar counter. Anti snapped out of his self imposed mental isolation as he looked down to see a very angry frog looking back up at him. "Fuck's sake, bitch! I've asked you for a drink six times now!" "So sorry, Mr, Kermit. I'll have that drink ready right away. What lovely singing-" "Man, I've got plenty of bitches to suck my dick on the daily, and if I need another one, I'll be sure to let you know!" "Very well then." Anti said as he made his standard Scotch on the Rocks, with ice cubes imported all the way from the realm of the frost giants. The frost giants were smelly, terrible things who hated house guests and anyone named Tim, but that's a different story. "Here you go." Anti said, laying down the cold beverage before the frog. Kermit downed it in a single swig, slamming the glass hard in the wood finish in gratitude. "Ah! Sorry about loosing my temper back there. Because I'm a Muppet... and an icon to millions, that shouldn't mean I can't party and relax once in a while!" "I heard that!" John Denver shouted from his seat, still tuning his guitar. "Mmm-hmm." Kermit said, nodding in agreement. "Hey John, I ever tell you about the first time I did cocaine?" "Only about a dozen time, Kermit.", John said as he took off his glasses, but stopped mid-way. The force of habit had yet to leave him as he slowly put them back on. There was no point in cleaning them. Ethereal glasses never got dirty, you see. "Well, you wanna here about it, Captain Ebony?" Kermit asked Anti, ordering another shot as well. Anti, not wanting to be rude agreed. "YEEEAAAYYYY!" the frog shouted with glee, flinging his arms high in the air, drawing a confused look from the seemingly chalked on face of Anti. "Well, it was in back in '77, and Gonzo had come up to me after the show. He took me aside, and was all like, "Hey Kermit, wanna try some cocaine?", and like the jackass I was, I took a couple hits. When I woke up two days later, I was surrounded by twelve dead Thai prostitutes, and three-thousand dollars worth of stolen electronics in my bathroom." Anti was speechless, and John shook his head slowly. "Oh, and that ain't even the end of it!" shouted Kermit. He gulped down his second shot, and ordered a third. "You would NOT believe what I found inside my-".<strong>

**The doors being swung open violently spared Anti further horrors. **

**In walked a young man, mid twenties at most. His dark hair slightly unkempt and brushed to the side. His dirty wife beater hugged on both sides by a long and dark coat with a Union Jack adorning the left arm near the top, while crowning a pair of dark grey jeans. A unique looking blade strapped to the youth's back gave off a power that Anti and John felt immediately. Hell, the man himself radiated strong energies, as did two small signatures behind his waist. "Well ho-lee-shit, fellas. Did hot topic open up a store around here?" Kermit looked to see his friends laughing, but they did not. The roguish man plopped down on a stool next to Kermit, spinning around to meet him face to face as he lit a cigarette and blew smoke into Kermit's soft green, cotton fresh skin. Kermit waved the smoke away with a stiff hand. "Ah... listen fellas. Might wanna tell Edward Cullen here that if he's looking to make a rainbow connection between his balls and my foot, I'DBEMORETHANHAPPYTOFUCKINGOBLIDGE!" Kermit grabbed his shot glass and broke it against the counter, brandishing it wildly. The admittedly emo-looking man just grinned as he blew smoke out of his nostrils. "The name's not Edward Cullen, _Frogger_.", the man finally spoke as he leaned in closer. "My name is Dante."**

**End.**


End file.
